Nano Enhancement Project
The Nano Enhancement Project is a project to help improve the current 36 Nanos and develop new Nanos. A few NPC's throughout the FusionFall world are carrying it out. They are Ranger Melissa, Ranger Joey, Spencer Spidermonkey, Dexbot Q-12, Mandroid M-99, Bob O'Ganoosh, and Echo Echo 42 . Nano Enhancement Missions The missions concerned with the nano enhancement project are listed below. Based on fusions with provided explanations for what was used to create them (e.g. Fusion Samurai Jack being made from Samurai Jack's sandal), fusions and nanos for the same character were created using the same type of item. The Nano Project The Nano Project missions are all level 4. Peach Creek to Foster's The Peach Creek to Foster's missions are all level 6. Genius Groves, Candy Coves The Genius Groves, Candy Coves missions are all level 7, except for Genius Groves, Candy Coves (Part 5 of 5), which is level 9. Welcome to Endsville The "Welcome to Endsville" mission thread is level 10 for all parts. Hello From Camp Kidney! The "Hello From Camp Kidney!" mission thread is level 11 for all parts. Going Downtown All missions for "Going Downtown" are level 13. The Jungle Outpost Gang The Jungle Outpost mission thread is level 13 for all parts. Music and Mayhem The "Music and Mayhem" mission thread is level 14 for parts 1 and 2, and 15 for the remaining parts. Wilderness Express The Wilderness Express mission thread is level 15 for part 1, level 17 for part 2, and Tech Square Titans Part 1 of Tech Square Titans is level 20, and the rest of the parts are level 22. Space Port Pickups Space Port Pickups is level 24 for both missions. Stuff in Devil's Bluff The "Stuff in Devil's Bluff" missions are all level 21. Where's Nowhere? The "Where's Nowhere?" missions are all level 23. All the Aliens Part 1 of "All the Aliens" is Level 24, Part 2 is Level 27, and Parts 3, 4, and 5 are level 33. Completing the Project Part 1 and 2 of "Completing the Project" are level 28, while part 3 is level 31. Related Missions Some mission threads are not directly apart of the Nano Enhancement Project, but do reference nano production, and sometimes the enhancement project specifically. In "Nano Support", Numbuh 311 has the player talk to Dexbot Q-12 about the nano improvement project. In "Fusion Pirate's Pillage," it is mentioned that Fusion Stickybeard took the nano enhancement items from a lab. Other Nanos with Known Items Listed below are nanos that have had their items mentioned in-game, but were not obtained as part of the nano enhancement project. Trivia *In Worlds Collide, a fusion spawn is shown taking Bloo's paddle ball and consuming it. However, this is not the item that was used to create the Bloo nano. *Juniper Lee, Computress, and Tetrax are the only NPCs that gave a physical part of themselves for their nanos. **Computress gives the player a memory chip for the nano project. **Juniper Lee gives the player a lock of her hair for her nano. **Tetrax gives the player a crystal projectile for the project, which he produces from his body. *Fusion AmpFibian was created from stolen AmpFibian nanos in the mission "Defender Amp Fuse". The item used to create the original AmpFibian nanos is unknown. References Category:Game Elements Category:Article stubs Category:Mission Sagas